gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Fanon Edition
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Fanon Edition is a Japanese-American fighting game, identical as the official game, but with more characters, voice-acting & themes but no Mii fighters, except for in Mob Smash or Spirit Battles, no start-up or end lag as well as no sweetspots or sourspots & only 1 ending in Adventure Mode. Rating: Teen: Animated Blood, Cartoon/Fantasy Violence, Comic Mischief, Suggestive/Sexual Themes Modes Single-player modes *Adventure Mode **The video game fighters are in the Light Realm, while the anime & cartoon fighters as well as Freddy & Jason are in the Dark Realm. *Classic Mode *Training *The Ultimate Choice: This version allows players to tackle 50 unique bosses, either alone or with a friend! There's a difficulty setting to figure out which boss you could fight on certain diffculties. (Note: You do fight all of them in the Adventure Mode.) *Target Smash *Mob Smash **Century Smash **All-Star Smash **Cruel Smash *Boss Smash Multi-player modes *Smash **Squad Strike **Tourney **Special Smash ***Smashdown ***Custom Smash **Stage Builder 8-Player Smash is available, but it does not occupy a separate mode as it did in Smash 4. Online Modes *Smash **Quickplay ***Solo ***Co-op **Background Matchmaking **Battle Arena *Spectate Vault *Sounds *Replays *Records **Stats **Milestones **Battle Data **Smash Tags **Past Opponents *Challenges *Tips *Movies **Episodes *Codec Conversations *Palutena's Guidance *Doc Louis' Tips *Shockwave Analysis *Shop Spirits *Spirit Board *Collection Roster The bolded fighters are the starters. Super Mario Bros. *'Mario' (Charles Martient): The main protagonist of Donkey Kong where he'd to save his girlfriend, Pauline & after that in Super Mario Bros where he was 1 of the 7 Star Children who was a plumber before ending up in the Mushroom Kingdom & has been saving Peach since then. With that said, there are several rumors trying to defame him such as him being an animal abuser, an abuser, a womanizer & enjoying killing others because he didn't know that Toads were turned into the bricks he breaks. **'Neutral Attack'- Punch+Punch+Kick Combo: The punch, punch, kick combo he used in Super Mario 64. **'Forward Tilt': Does a wheel kick. **'Up Tilt': Does a spinning uppercut. **'Down Tilt': Does a legsweep. **'Dash Attack'- Dive: The dive he had in Super Mario 64 & Super Mario Odyssey. **'Forward Smash': Steps back & does an explosive palm thrust. **'Up Smash': Pulls out his hammer from the Mario & Luigi franchise & swings upward. **'Down Smash -' Sweep Kick: His sweep kick from'' Super Mario 64'', despite resembling more like how he did it in Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix. **'Neutral Aerial': Does a flying kick. **'Forward Aerial' - Meteor Knuckle: Throws a delayed overhand punch. **'Back Aerial': Does a dropkick. **'Up Aerial': Does a bicycle kick. **'Down Aerial '-''' Ground Pound': Stomps down with his feet like in the ''Super Mario Bros. franchise. **'Grab': Reaches out. **'Pummel': Headbutts the opponent. **'Forward Throw': Spins & tosses the opponent forward. **'Back Throw' - Airplane Swing: Spins & tosses the opponent back in the same vain as how he defeated Bowser in Super Mario 64. **'Up Throw': Spins & tosses Cappy upwards at the opponent. **'Down Throw': Slam the opponent down. **'Front Floor Attack': Sweep kicks then gets up. **'Back Floor Attack': Punches in both directions then gets up. **'Trip Floor Attack': Kicks in both directions then gets up. **'Edge Attack': Does a dropkick while climbing up. **'Neutral Special' - Fireball: Shoots a bouncing fireball across the stage or falls downwards in air. **'Side Special' - Cappy: Throws Cappy that hits opponents 3 times & can also jump on it to gain extra height. **'Up Special' - Super Jump Punch: Jumps, hitting the opponent multiple times along with some Coins/Odyssey Specials Coins/Star Bits/Red Coins/Blue Coins, Cappy & Baby Luma will be appearing as a cameo. **'Down Special' - F.L.U.D.D.: Uses his F.L.U.D.D., which can be charged & sprays a water beam that pushes the opponents away but can't damage them. **'Final Smash' - Mario-Rex: Uses Cappy, Baby Luma & F.L.U.D.D to knock opponents onto Fossil Falls where he then falls onto the stage as a T-Rex, roars & jumps onto the opponents crushing them under his weight. *'Dr Mario' (Charles Martinet): A clone of Mario who became a doctor instead of a plumber & had to deal with sentient viruses, which he kills with Megavitamins, though he has his own Luigi & Peach, which itself can lead some paradoxes. **'Neutral Attack': 2 punches, followed by a kick. **'Forward Tilt': Does a wheel kick like regular Mario. **'Up Tilt': Does a spinning uppercut like regular Mario. **'Down Tilt': Does a legsweep like regular Mario. **'Dash Attack': Does a baseball slide. **'Forward Smash': Step back & does an electric palm thrust. **'Up Smash' - Ear, Nose & Throat: Does an upward arcing headbutt. **'Down Smash': Does a 360º breakdance sweep kick. **'Neutral Aerial' - Dr. Kick: Does a flying kick like regular Mario. **'Forward Aerial' - Dr. Punch: Throws an overhand punch like regular Mario. **'Back Aerial': Does a dropkick like regular Mario. **'Up Aerial': Does a bicycle kick like regular Mario. **'Down Aerial' - CLEAR!: Stomps down with his feet like regular Mario. **'Grab': Reaches out. **'Pummel' - Examination: Checks out his opponent. **'Forward Throw': Spins & tosses the opponent forward like regular Mario. **'Back Throw': Heaves the opponent over him & then throws them diagonally. **'Up Throw': Spins & tosses opponents upwards. **'Down Throw '- Hospital Bed: Slam the opponent down. **'Front Floor Attack': Sweep kicks then gets up like regular Mario. **'Back Floor Attack': Punches in both directions then gets up like regular Mario. **'Trip Floor Attack': Kicks in both directions then gets up. **'Edge Attack': Does a dropkick while climbing up. **'Neutral Special' - Megavitamins: Shoots a Megavitamin or a Megavitamin Bottle which breaks scattering Megavitamins everywhere. **'Side Special' - Super Sheet: Uses the Super Sheet to deflect projectiles, works like Mario's Cape from previous installments. **'Up Special' - Super Jump Punch: Uses Mario's Super Jump Punch & if it hits opponents, pills appear. **'Down Special' - Dr Tornado: Twirls around hitting anyone in range & pills will appear around him twirling in the tornado. **'Final Smash' - Dr Mario: Knocks opponents into a Dr Mario like gameplay & will throw Megavitamins on opponents crushing them if the colors of the pill matches the opponent then they're KOed. *'Luigi' (Charles Martinet): Mario's slightly younger but taller fraternal twin brother who acts as his sidekick on his brother’s adventures & had a year to himself. The L on on his hat doesn't mean he's a loser. He 1st debuted in the arcade game Mario Bros. which, unsurprisingly was just a palette swap for Mario which also carried on to Super Mario Bros. He didn't get this appearance until Super Mario Bros. 2 & the cowardliness didn't come until Luigi's Mansion on the Gamecube where the plot was him having to save Mario from King Boo. **'Neutral Attack': Punches twice, before thrust his hip. **'Forward Tilt': Does a side kick. **'Up Tilt': Does a leaping uppercut like Mario but more in front of him rather than directly above himself. **'Down Tilt': Does A crouching kick. **'Dash Attack': Performs a flurry of punches, all while wincing nervously. **'Forward Smash': Does a knifehand thrust. **'Up Smash' - Lead Headbutt: Does an upward arcing headbutt. **'Down Smash': Does a breakdancing kick, hitting on both sides of himself. **'Neutral Aerial' - Luigi Kick: Does a flying kick. **'Forward Aerial': Does a downward knifehand strike. **'Back Aerial': Does a dropkick. **'Up Aerial': Does A bicycle kick. **'Down Aerial': Does a diagonal corkscrew dropkick. **'Grab': Fires a plunger from his Poltergust G-00. **'Pummel': Squeezes the opponent with the Poltergust G-00. **'Forward Throw': Slams the opponent forward with the Poltergust G-00. **'Back Throw': Turns around to slam the opponent behind himself with the Poltergust G-00. **'Up Throw': Swings the Poltergust G-00 upwards. **'Down Throw': Shoves the opponent under himself & ground pounds them. **'Front Floor Attack': Performs a breakdancing kick before getting up. **'Back Floor Attack': Punches behind himself & then in front of himself while getting up. **'Trip Floor Attack': Performs a wheel kick while getting up. **'Edge Attack': Performs a double-footed legsweep while climbing up. **'Neutral Special' - Ice Ball: Throws an Ice Ball that's unaffected by gravity. **'Side Special' - Green Missile: Crouches & then shoots himself forward to perform a flying battering ram. **'Up Special '- Poltergust Exhaust: His Poltergust G-00 will exhaust air causing him to fly up & also flail. **'Down Special' - Polterpup: Summons the Polterpup from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon to absorb ranged attacks. **'Final Smash' - Poltergust G-00: Will take out the Poltergust 5000 & suck opponents & ghosts in ending with him shooting the opponents out into the blast zone. Yoshi Donkey Kong Wario Pokémon The Legend of Zelda Kirby Metroid Fire Emblem Assist Trophies Bolded characters are also bosses. *Chain Chomp (Super Mario Bros.): A sentient ball-and-chains that act like a dog & will charge at opponents, chomping them in the process. *Flies & Hand (Super Mario Bros.): Flies will start buzzing around the stage until the Hand comes with a fly swatter & swats them along with the opponents. *Hammer Bro (Super Mario Bros.): Koopas who can throw hammers & will repeatedly toss hammers left to right & will follow the players like Super Mario Bros. 2/The Lost Levels. *Lakitu & Spinies (Super Mario Bros.): Koopas who ride on clouds & toss down Spinies & will drop Spinies that can be knocked back & retreat in it's shells. *Thwomp (Super Mario Bros.): Sentient spiked blocks that will float around the stage & fall down & bury the opponents in the ground if they go underneath him, then lifts itself up to repeat the process. *Waluigi (Super Mario Bros.; Charles Martinet): Wario's partner who 1st debuted in Mario Tennis & has become a mainstay in the franchise's sports & party games. Since he was the only recurring character left in the Mario franchise, he's been constantly requested to get promoted, only for Sakurai to get harassed on Twitter due to him remaining an Assist Trophy. He repeatedly stomps players into the ground & is followed by either a strong kick or a strike from his tennis racket. *Klaptrap (Donkey Kong Country): Crocodile-esque enemies that lunge across the screen & latches onto foes before launching them. *Ashley (WarioWare; Kari Wahlgren): 1 of Wario's employees at WarioWare who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion with her demon minion, Red & doesn't play with dolls & never combs her hair. Who has time for girly things like that? She conjures a cloud which causes various adverse effects including slowing opponents down, take damage, become invisible, food damaging them instead of healing & even making recovery moves unable to work & instead take them to the helpless animation, shooting magic or summons a Monster Flower. Abomasnow |Pokémon |Marc Thompson |A solitary Grass/Ice type Pokémon who loves to live in the snowy mountains, though it occasionally mingles with people as well & uses Blizzard, which creates a tornado of freezing wind & snow around it & Ice Punch, which both freezes foes & sends them flying. |- | Arceus |Pokémon |Tom Wayland |A Legendary Pokémon considered the creator of the universe & uses Gravity, an aura of energy, which causes all the opponents in the air to be meteor smashed downwards. |- | Ditto |Pokémon |N/A |A Normal-type Pokémon that can shapeshift into anyone, which would aid them in battle. |- | Entei |Pokémon |Dan Green |A Fire-type Legendary Pokémon that rose from the ashes of the Burned Tower & uses Fire Spin where a column of fire will surround its body & any character caught in the column of fire, excluding the summoner, will take damage. |- | Gardevior |Pokémon |Michele Knotz |A dual-type Psychic/Fairy type Pokémon that was the parent of the sick Ralts that Max & Ash's Snorunt were taking to the Pokémon Center & encircles itself in a large barrier, which reflects all opposing projectiles. |- | Genesect |Pokémon |Yuji Ueda |A Bug/Steel Pokémon was created by Team Plasma from a fossil of an ancient insectoid Pokémon & attacks with Techno Blast, which can go through walls. |- | Giratina |Pokémon |N/A |A dual-type Ghost/Dragon Legendary Pokémon that's a resident of the Distortion World after being banished by Arceus since it accidentally created it & uses Dragon Breath, creating horizontal tornadoes, which can carry opponents offscreen if they don't escape in time. |- | Lunala |Pokémon |N/A |A Psychic/Ghost-type Legendary Pokémon that resembles a bat & shoots opponents with Moongeist Beam. |- | Mimikyu |Pokémon |Billy Bob Thompson |A Ghost/Fairy type Pokémon that covers itself under a cloth that resembles Pikachu & uses "Let's Snuggle Forever", in which he pulls nearby fighters into his disguise & deal damage to them. |- | Solgaleo |Pokémon |N/A |A dual-type Psychic/Steel Legendary Pokémon that resembles a lion & uses Sunsteel Strike before disappearing. |- | Zoroark |Pokémon |Hitombi Nabatame |A Dark-type Pokémon that'll protect its home & anyone it cherishes by creating illusions to fluster opponents & attacks opponents with Fury Swipes. The developers tried to use the same promotion they used for Lucario to less-then-stellar results. |- | Ghirahim |The Legend of Zelda |Anri Katsu |Demise's flamboyant 2nd-in-command who fights with a sword & throwing knives & will teleport back onstage if he's knocked back. |- | Midna |The Legend of Zelda |Akiko Kōmoto |A member of the Twili, a race of magic-wielders, who joined forces with Link to prevent Hyrule from being enveloped by the Twilight Realm & grabs opponents & throws them, while dealing darkness damage. |- | Moon |The Legend of Zelda |N/A |The moon that Skull Kid & Majora's Mask tried to make come crashing down & whose face gave several gamers nightmares. It crashes into the stage, dealing massive damage with a very large area of impact. *Chef Kawasaki (Kirby; Ted Lewis): A chef who used to be an enemy of Kirby & captures opponents using his ladle & cooks them in a boiling pot, which produces food, but if he doesn't catch anyone in his ladle, he may throw plates or try again. *Knuckle Joe (Kirby; Alesia Glidewell): A martial artist who delivers a series of Vulcan Jabs to his opponents & finishes with either a Smash Punch or an uppercut attack named Rising Break. *Nightmare (Kirby; Hisao Egawa): A terrible being came from the Fountain of Dreams, bringing bad dreams to all of Dream Land until Dedede sealed him away by shattering the Star Rod, but when Kirby restored it, he was able to come back & later founded Nightmare Enterprises & causes the screen to become dark temporarily. *Metroid (Metroid): Jellyfish-like aliens created by Mother Brain that latches onto players & gives them damage. *Mother Brain (Metroid): Ridley's master & the Chozo's former A.I. who uses her signature laser attack when summoned & is guarded by Rinka enemies. *Black Knight (Fire Emblem; Robert Clotworthy): A warrior named Zelgius who was once a student of General Gawain, Daein's most powerful general during The Mad King's War & the right-hand man to Prime Minister Sephiran who walks around the stage slowly, attacking any nearby opponents with his sword, Alondite & appears to be very resistant to attacks. *Lyn (Fire Emblem; Lani Minella): A nomadic girl who's a strong-willed youth whose skill with the blade draws many admirers where the screen darkens, as she focuses & then, having teleported, she delivers a single, powerful strike with the Sol Katti sword focused on the nearest opponent. *'Ratahlos' (Monster Hunter): Unleashes claw slashes, tail lashes, several flame-based attacks such as breathing fireballs & roaring to stun opponents. Bosses They're playable in Boss Smash. *'Rathalos' (Monster Hunter): A Flying Wyvern who's the male counterpart of Rathians that are more prone to hunting from the skies & the mascot of the Monster Hunter franchise starting with Monster Hunter (2004) & has been in every game since, despite its divisive reception, either liked because of its battle, theme or armor or hated because of how many of these things are required to hunt to make said armor. **'Stunning Roar': Roars loudly, stunning opponents. **'Back Off': Flies backwards & launches a fireball. **'Talon Slash': Swoops toward the fighters, attacking them with his clawed feet, poisoning opponents. **'Tail Lash': Spins around, trying to hit opponents with its tail, poisoning opponents. **'Fireballs': Launches 6 large fireballs forward. **'Sliding Tackle': Dashes forward & performs a sliding tackle. **'Poison Drop': Drops downwards & hits opponents with his clawed feet, poisoning opponents. **'Rushing Glide': Glides in the background, then races towards the fighting area, trying to hit the fighters. **'Explosive Fireballs': Flies into the background & launches 3 large fireballs, which when hitting a fighter or the ground, produce an explosion that gradually gets larger, much like a Smart Bomb. *'Galleom': A giant purple robot/cyborg which has simian features & capable of transforming into a jet propelled tank that attacked Marth, Ike, Meta Knight, Lucas & Pokémon Trainer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl where he tried to take the latter 2 with him by starting the countdown on his emergency Subspace Bomb, but they broke free before he exploded & now he's back thanks to Galeem. **'Uppercut': Does an uppercut. **'Stomp': Does a simple stomp **'Side Crush': Grabs & crushes the fighters. **'Jump': Jumps in the air with his rockets before landing on the fighters. **'Stomping Frenzy': Stomps around like he's throwing a tantrum. **'Missiles': Fires missiles from his shoulders. **'Shockwave': Slams his fists into the ground & creates a shockwave. **'Spin': Spins with his arms extended. **'Falling Body Slam': Falls on top of players, while doing Luigi's Side Taunt. **'Tank Rush': Transforms into tank form & rushes the fighters. **'Tank Missiles': Transforms into tank form & fire missiles. **'Rush & Slam': Transforms into tank form, rushes the fighter & lands on top of them. *'Crazy Hand' (Xander Mobus): A left hand-like entity who serves as Master Hand's partner & known for more unpredictable attacks. Like Master Hand though, he's not the most powerful since he was captured & mass produced by Dharkon before the events of this game. **'Frozen Rope': Extends his index finger to about 3 times its length for a poke attack that freezes. **'Shovel Claw': Digs his fingers into the ground & swipes them back out as a clawing attack. **'Spider Crawl': Skitters across the stage. **'Squeeze': Grabs & squeezes the players. **'Big Swipe': Makes a big open hand swipe across the stage. **'Finger Drill': Drops from above & drilling into the players, which buries them if hit. **'Spasm': Drops to the ground & flops around. **'Laser Nail': Fires blue lasers from his fingertips. **'Paralyzing Gaze': Manifests an eye between his fingers that circles a beam of light around the stage & will charges up & unleashes a dark purple energy burst that stuns the fighters if caught. **'Jetstream': Flies into the air & swoops in from the background. **'Pentaflame': Produces 5 blue fireballs that circle around him. **'Finger Bomb': Drops a series of bombs from his fingertips. **'Roving Void': Produces a black hole that proceeds to hover around the stage by itself, either 1 or 2. Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario